


bas✗ard

by krknbot



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Fanfiction, Kidnapping, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krknbot/pseuds/krknbot
Summary: Disappearances of women are repeated again and again like wild fire, and Kenma can't get why when he walks home from his classes, why his father is always covered in blood."Kenma, you're late again." He says lowly, narrowing his eyes at the young man at the doorway.Before Kenma could breathe out, a punch came to his throat and he coughed out. Kenma's father, Sora Kozume doesn't help either.He wondered why he was always bullied, at school, and now at home. It seems like his father is always angry, frustrated with him. What a f*cking bastard.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

I always have that dream. Falling from an unknown light, into a lonely, yet- eerie abyss. I've been considering research about it, but when I leave my bedroom to go to school, I'm afraid I'll see my father.

Sometimes, when I peek through the crack of my doorway, I can see him with a woman.

A woman that isn't alive.

I know this, because when he rapes her, she makes no sounds, and even when he beats her.. She's silent.

But he doesn't know I know this. I sometimes think my old man forgets about my existence entirely. But when he's reminded that I, Kenma Kozume is his son... He gets angry.

What a fucking bastard.

I woke up, from yet another dream and groaned out gently in frustration.

"That dream again..." Kenma whined out gently in frustration.

He heard someone stomp out of the house, and close the door. Assuming it was his father, hungover from the night before. He's always done cocaine, and drank quite a lot. Kenma sighed out at the thought. He's always been like this. Ever since he was younger.

It was a haze, but all for Kenma knows.. His father is the reason his mother is dead.

The small male hazily got out of bed, brushed his teeth in the filth filled bathroom. He sighed out and got dressed from there, leaving his house to get to class. He sat next to a girl, Yachi. 

She was like a butterfly, happy, yet.. Bubbly.. And fairly intelligent for her age. Kenma stared at her. Not in a creepy way though, it was just a glimpse. But with every glimpse, it was worth it. He bit his lip and sat next to her, it being her seat partner for the semester.

"Hello class." The professor hummed, everyone responding accordingly with the same hello.

"Today, we are going to be doing a project with the person to your left." She states, Kenma's eyes shot at Yachi, and her doe eyes looked back at him. 

The professor explained the project, having it be about de-assembling a computer, reassembling it, and programming it accordingly as well. Since Kenma is a boy, and Yachi is a girl.. Rumors could get out about them, and they knew this too.

"Kenma, right? Or do you prefer being called Kozume?" The smaller asks softly.

Kenma shifted, "Kenma is good enough, I guess."

She nodded, the two going silent.

"So.. Um, what are you studying?" She asks.

"Computer science." He uttered, and she nods. It went silent from there.

There were whispers about the murders, Kenma noticed. His eyes widened when he heard one of his other classmates got attacked, but he failed as fast as he tried. It was dark, so the girl couldn't see his face, but she saw similar features. Similar features that Kenma had with his father.

Cat-like eyes. They barely smile. Kenma and his father had the same glare, or angry faces as well. Kenma looks mostly of his mother though.

Maybe that's why, when he sees Kenma.. He get's so angry.

Yachi shivered upon hearing them, and come to think of it, Yachi would be his father's first choice. He'd do it in front of Kenma, too. Taunting him with every bone in his body. Kenma stared down at her, and swallowed his breath.

He hated everything his father did with women. He hated watching these women, these DEAD women get abused and continue on getting abused. It made Kenma furious.

He stayed silent, and as class came into a finish, Yachi grabbed his hand and Kenma let out a small, surprised gasp, and looked down at her.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm walking home alone tonight." She says gently, "and I don't have many guy friends.. So if you're free, can you walk me home? Just for tonight!!"

Kenma looked down at her and sighed, nodding. He wasn't the strongest, but if it means he'll protect a girl from his dad... He'll do it.

It being Mid-October, the sun started ending earlier and earlier each day. 

As they were walking home it was silent, until Yachi gripped his hand.

"S-.. Sorry. I just don't like walking home at night." She utters softly.

"You should really start carrying pepper spray, or a pocket knife or something." Kenma states, lacing their fingers together and Yachi nods.

"I tried.. But, uhm, ever since the murders got out and the news.. Everything like that is sold out." Yachi says.

Kenma narrowed his eyes and looked down at her, "I'll find you some. Boys, and especially now are disgusting creatures. I'm kind of glad you asked me to walk you home, but then again... Guys in our class can be perverts." He explains.

Yachi breathed out and nodded, sighing out, "I know.. You just seem so nice." She explains softly.

"Because I am, Yach'." The older male states.

"People like Terushima Yuuji, or any other perverts.. They'll just try and get into your pants." Kenma says softly, "I'll be your guy friend if you want me to continue walking you home. We have the same classes together anyways, so it'll be easy." Kenma then states, shifting.

Yachi nodded, "I live alone. My mom told me that we could afford it anyways, so why have a roommate am I right?" She giggled out softly, beginning to walk again.

Kenma chuckled out softly, "is your home nice?" He asks, "maybe we could do the project there. If you're comfortable with it." He says softly.

"That would be nice, do you live with people?"

Kenma's eyes widened. Fuck. His dad is probably home by now.

Kenma swallowed his breath and nodded, "yeah. My dad. He's a pain in the ass about women though, so I never bring anyone over." He says softly, taking a breath before looking over at a sushi place.

Yachi was staring at it too, and then they looked at each other.

"Sushi? I'll pay." Kenma says, and the younger laughed and nodded.

They went ahead and ate, humming and smiling. Kenma almost forgot he would have to sneak into his own home because of his father.

When they got to Yachi's house, he grinned softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Then maybe we can finally get this stupid project over with." Yachi responds, and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight~!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @kuroken on wattpad for more stories.

Kenma walked in at the wrong time.

His father was in the middle of murdering a girl.. In their living room! 

And to add to that... His father saw Kenma coming inside, and got up.

The girl began to scream at the top of her lungs, for Kenma to help her, but before he could to anything, a sharp slice came to his shoulder and he groaned. 

"Fuck." Kenma uttered out, dropping next to the girl. She whimpered softly, as the sharp pains shot up through Kenma, having been stabbed in the arm.

His father grabbed the small male by the collar, it felt as if Kenma was looking into a demon's eyes. It was dull. Completely insane.

"You say a WORD, and next time will go through your throat." He growled, "clean your wound up, and go straight to sleep." The man then gruffed out aggressively. Kenma shivered, nodding and getting up.

It was horrible. The woman was screaming! Kenma was terrified. 

What do I do? He kept wondering, flinching as he cleaned out the way too deep of a cut. He didn't realize that he himself was shaking. All Kenma wanted to do was throw up, help that innocent girl! 

After five minutes, a yell came from the living room.

"KENMA. BED, NOW." His father yelled, and the smaller male scurried down to his bedroom like a chicken without it's head.

Kenma couldn't sleep, screeches and pained screams were too loud for anyone to live through. He was practically ripping his hair out by the time his father left for work.

He went straight to the living room, sighing out upon seeing that it was clean. He never witnessed any of his father's murders, but he knew if his father continued he would make Kenma join. 

"Fuck. FUCK." He screamed to himself, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought that his father would get that much more daring towards this.. Disgusting practice!

Kenma gagged, running into the bathroom and vomiting.

Should I go to school? I have to. Yachi needs to be walked home. If Kenma doesn't.. HIS FATHER!

"FUCK, I'M LATE FOR CLASS." He growled out, putting his long hair into a messy bun, pulling on a new sweatshirt along with joggers, washed his mouth out, and ran out of his house to go to class.

Yachi breathed out, "is Kenma here today? Kenma Kozume?" She whispers out to a classmate, Lev Haiba.

Haiba shook his head, "I don't think so.. He's never late."

Yachi nodded and sat back, and soon Kenma was in the window. Luckily, the teacher wasn't looking. Lev sighed out, he didn't even know the guy and he was helping him out.

"Hey, uh, Professor Nguyen, can you help me with some Vietnamese? Like, before you take attendance?" Lev asks, making a hand signal to Kenma as the teacher was distracted. Kenma walked in and sat next to Yachi.

"Why are you late?" She asks softly.

Kenma sighed out, he shivered upon remembering what kept him up the night before. He chuckled and shook his head dismissively, "no reason. Just slept in later than I intended." He responded. But, the chuckle was full of guilt. Why did he freeze when he saw that girl? Now she's dead...

And Kenma wasted a chance to save her life.

After class, Kenma sighed out and got up. He was exhausted.

"Have you heard?" Yachi asks, "another girl was found.." She utters.

"Dead?" Kenma asks.

"I don't know. She was found crawling out of the forest, naked." Yachi explains, "she also had a lot of wounds, torture wounds."

Kenma bit his lip and nodded.

"Do you know who she is?" Kenma then asks.

"Ah.. Kiyoko Shimizu I believe." Yachi responds as they arrived. The taller male nodded, shooting Yachi a smile.

"I'll get you those finger knive things and mace tomorrow." Kenma says, and Yachi looked up at him, shooting a grin.

"Okay. Goodnight, Kenma~"

He smiled and nodded before going ahead to the hospital.

"Is Kiyoko Shimizu open for visitors?" He asks, and the receptionist nodded, making a few calls before letting the boy in. She looked horrible at glance. Kiyoko had bandages all over her, and she looked over when she saw the door open.

"H-Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" She growled out.

"My dad isn't here." Kenma responds shakily, looking at the female.

"Can I sit down?"

Kiyoko furrowed her eyebrows and nodded.

"How long.. Have you known about this, and.. Why haven't you told anyone?" She asks.

"My father... He'll beat me, worse than you saw yesterday if I even step out of my room for food. I have to wait until he's asleep or if he's out for work or something to sneak to the kitchen." He says with a small sigh, "I've known ever since my mother passed away, which was his first victim. He said if I told anyone, he'd kill me with his own hands. I didn't believe him back then, but I've witnessed most of his murders and rapes.. Most of which are when the woman his dead." Kenma says.

Kiyoko's eyes widened. She thought Kenma was apart of it. But... It was core shock from his reaction. He could have walked into suicide.

"Why do you walk Yachi home every night, then? Are you planning something?" 

Kenma shook his head, "a lot of the guys in our class are perverts. She doesn't feel safe going out alone, but she also doesn't have any friends who have time to drop her off every night. I do." Kenma responds.

"But..-"

"I don't see her as more than a friend." Kenma interrupted, sighing and standing up.

"She's my only female friend. Can I not have friends like that?" Kenma then asks defensively, offended.

"When you get the strength, say it was Sora Kozume. I can be the witness to help you win the case." He then utters, before walking to the door.

"But--"

"I'll see you." Kenma interrupts once more, before heading out.

He walked around, needing air. It was dark outside, only the street lights lighting the town up. But.. Tokyo was more alive at night.

Kenma smiled softly to himself, seeing the bright city lights in the distance.

He sighed out, going to a nearby gas station and buying cigarette, lighting one and blowing the smoke out before going straight into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Kenma stared at the cigarette box as he let out a blunt, walking around the city. Then it happened, shots fired.

Fuck, not this again.Can't a man catch a break? He thought to himself, but he was surprised when it wasn't bullets. He quickly let out a loud groan, something piercing his throat.

Something almost like a syringe. One of those syringes that make a lion pass out, and it when straight to his throat.

Everything went black for a moment as Kenma toppled over, asleep but not dead.

When he woke up, it was almost as if he was in a sewer. The stench set in, and he had dried blood down his neck. Kenma knew if he'd cry, he would die. He was worried if he did, his father would continue his killing spree.. And not get caught.

A man, freshly buzzed hair, with a mask and sunglasses, with brass knuckles at his sides. The small male's eyes widened as he made eye contact with those eyes.

"Kozume Kenma..." The taller male uttered, laughing.

"You tried to kill my girl?" He then asks. 

Kenma let out a huff, "which one?" He asks, which was a mistake. A complete, and utter mistake. A punch came to his face, causing a tooth to fly out, and he let out a loud, pained groan.

The man smirked, pulling out his wallet and tossing a picture of him with Kiyoko. Kiyoko Shimizu.

"Her. You tried to kill her?"

Kenma shook his head, this time without hesitance. Letting out a deep breath, "of course not! I was just at the hospital with her!" He screeched, before another punch came to his opposite cheek and he let out another grumble.

"Shut the fuck up." He says with a small sneer, "you tried to kill her. So own up to it, fucko." He then growled.

Kenma panted out, "I didn't do it."

"Then why'd your dad rat you out?"

Fuck. 

"FUCK!" He screeched, beginning to struggle from his ties, earning another slap across across the face.

"So you did try to kill her? My girlfriend? You sick fuck-"

"Ryuunosuke." Another, much shorter male hissed, "it isn't him. Kiyoko said it herself."

His eyes widened under the sunglasses, Kenma's mouth was dripping out blood, and there on the floor were too adult teeth, two adult molars. 

"...Fuck." He whispered to himself.

"Yah, get him a paramedic. Kenma? Are you okay?"

"Kenma?"

"KENMA!" A woman screeched, which ultimately woke Kenma up immediately.

She had blonde hair, and these deep brown eyes, with coconut shaped hair. He let out a small groan, in a bed in what looked to be a bedroom. It was plain, though, and smelt like nothing so he just assumed it was one of those unused rooms.

He had bandages on his neck, and he let out a small grumble, hissing under his breath with ice freezing his mouth.

He was surrounded by Ryuunosuke, the female, and the short male.

"Kenma. Are you okay? We're sorry, we got the-"

Kenma threw a punch at Ryuu, and quickly began to beat him on the ground, punching his repeatedly before being physically pulled off.

"Fuck yeah you got the wrong person. How about do your god-damn research? Hm?" Kenma screeched.

He didn't respond, and Kenma broke out of their grip before going right back in. 

"I'm sick and fucking tired! I'm tired of your bastard's dumbass playing cat and mouse!" He yelled, gripping a knife from Ryuu's pocket before going straight to the heart, as the woman and male watched in awe.

He stabbed repeatedly and continued, "what am I to you, fucking bitch... Do you think I'm some freak? A scrawny little fucko who raped and tried to murder your girlfriend? Shut up. Just shut the fuck up!" Kenma screamed, he sobbed out, tears running down his face like wildfire, panting out exhausted.

"K-Kenma.." The woman uttered.

Kenma sobbed out loudly, gripping the knife and putting it to his throat.

"FUCK, KENMA!" The smaller male uttered, wrestling the knife out of Kenma's weak grip.

He quickly pulled the pudding head into a tight, needed hug. Kenma's heart was pumping with adrenaline. He sobbed out into his shoulder, hugging back.

"I'm Nishinoya, Kenma. This is Saeko, and that's Ryuunosuke Tanaka." He uttered breathily, "who did this? Who did this, city boy? Speak up."

Saeko quickly went to tend to her brother, feeling his pulse. A blessing, Tanaka was alive and she sighed out softly in relief, before taking him to another room.

Kenma explained everything to Nishinoya, from his mother to the fear he had leaving Yachi out and walking alone. Nishinoya, somebody who finally let him speak with no interruptions listened to him, and believed him.

Later that night, they watched Kenma leave and he sighed out. If he wasn't slick about it this time, he'll end up dead. He quickly climbed onto his roof, going ahead and picking the lock to his window, and crawling in, immediately passing out on his bed.

The next morning, two hours later, Kenma put on a turtleneck, with the add-on with a trench coat and black trousers, added with black socks and slip on jet shoes. He also made sure to put on makeup, a thing Saeko gave him so he could hide the bruises with. He also made sure to cover all forms of his cuts from the night before.

The three made sure they'd stay in contact with Kenma, for his own protection and suicidal thoughts. From the way he acted.. Kenma really had no hope for himself. Saeko called him that morning as he walked to university.

"Hey, Kenma. Ryuunosuke woke up. You alright?" She asks softly, Kenma nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. How alright should I be?" He asks, putting his hand into his pocket.

"Kenma.. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Don't worry." The small male sighed out as he continued to walk around. His body ached with bruises, and with every step, it felt like sharp knives stabbed into him.

Later, arriving to his last class, he found Yachi wasn't in her usual space and Kenma's eyes furrowed as he found she was talking to another male, laughing, and blushing. Yamaguschi Tadashi. 

He bit his lip, sitting down. There really was no hope for him.


End file.
